TNG studio models
Chronological list of studio models and props appearing in Star Trek: The Next Generation. :This list is of all '''new' model designs that first appeared in TNG. Information on models that represented a single design can be found in the articles linked below. Information on models that were recycled or refurbished to represent different vessels or props from different species in all series will be listed herein.'' TNG Season 1 ''Galaxy''-class Designed by Andrew Probert, the first model of the was built by ILM for . A second, smaller, yet more detailed version was constructed during the third season and served throughout Star Trek: The Next Generation and into Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, appearing as the modified "Anti-time future" Enterprise from , the and the (with added phaser arrays left over from "All Good Things..."). A small, less detailed model was created for the episode , in which it was destroyed, and reused again as the destroyed Odyssey for . The original ILM model again saw use in , alongside a computer-generated version. Yet another computer-generated version would appear in the Star Trek: Enterprise finale, , created in part by Gabriel Koerner. In addition to these CG models, a generic Galaxy-class model was often seen during the Dominion War arc of DS9. Image:USS Enterprise-D, TNG Season 1-2.jpg|ILM's physical model Image:USS Enterprise-D, TNG Season 3-7.jpg|The second physical model Image:USS Enterprise-D explodes, Cause and Effect.jpg|In "Cause and Effect" Image:USS Enterprise-D 2395.jpg|"Anti-time future" Enterprise Image:USS Enterprise-D, Generations.jpg|ILM's CG model Image:Uss venture docked, ds9.jpg|As the Venture Image:USSGalaxy.jpg|As CG on DS9 Image:USS Enterprise-D, These Are the Voyages.jpg|"These Are the Voyages..." * Additional sources: ''Enterprise''-D background info - details of the models used for the Enterprise-D D'Kora class * See main article: ''D'Kora''-class Edo God This studio model made two appearances in Star Trek: The Next Generation. * Edo God in * Lysian Central Command in Image:Edo_god.jpg|The Edo God Image:Lysian central command-galaxy class.jpg|Lysian Central Command ''Constellation''-class * See main article: ''Constellation''-class Tarellian starship This model was originally designed by Andrew Probert, and when build was approximately two feet in length. Original appearance: * Tarellian starship in After modifications: * Zalkonian warship in * Ktarian starship in * Hunters' starship in Image:TarellianStarshipFore.jpg|Tarellian starship Image:ZalkonianWarship.jpg|Zalkonian warship Image:Ktarian starship in tractor beam.jpg|Ktarian starship Image:Hunters_starship_disabling_DS9.jpg|Hunters' starship * Additional sources: Designing of Tarellian ship at Probert Designs Batris According to the Star Trek Encyclopedia, "the Batris was a modification of a Visitor freighter from the miniseries '' . The Batris itself was further modified and seen as a variety of other freighters in later episodes, presumably suggesting that it is a design in use by many different planets. The Batris was built by Greg Jein." ;Appearances: * Talarian freighter ''Batris in * Ornaran freighter Sanction in * Class 9 Erstwhile in * An unmanned sublight freighter in * Ship at Qualor II Surplus Depot in * Norkova in * Skrreean starship in * Xhosa in * Xhosa-type ship in * Skrreean-type freighter in * Akritirian freighter in * Telsian freighter in * Norkova type ore freighter in Image:Batris.jpg|Talarian freighter Batris Image:Ornaran freighter-Sanction.jpg|Ornaran freighter Sanction Image:Erstwhile.jpg|''Erstwhile'' Image:Toxic waste barge, forward.jpg|Unmanned sublight freighter Image:Norkova tractored.jpg|''Norkova'' Image:Skrreean_ships.jpg|Skrreean starship Image:Xhosa.jpg|''Xhosa'' Image:Telsian freighter.jpg|Telsian freighter Image:Norkova type, Author Author.jpg|Norkova type ore freighter * Additional sources: Type 7 shuttlecraft * See main article: Type-7 shuttlecraft Echo Papa 607 * See main article: Echo Papa 607 Cryonics satellite This model was designed by Rick Sternbach and Michael Okuda. It was based on a drawing Rick did in the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual. According to the Star Trek Encyclopedia, "close examination of the model might reveal the letters "''S.S. Birdseye" inscribed in the hull." * ** as cryonics satellite type ** as Relay Station 47 ** as Starbase 47 Image:Cryonicsatellite.jpg|The original cryonics satellite Image:Relay Station 47.jpg|As Relay Station 47 Image:Starbase 47.jpg|As Starbase 47 D'deridex class * See main article: D'deridex class TNG Season 2 Containment module This model originally appeared as a containment module in . It would later be reworked, as a Rick Sternbach design, into "The Egg" appearing in . The new design was inspired by the anime series ''The Dirty Pair. http://www.ricksternbach.com/tngships.html (Also see: Exocomp) Image:Containment module, The Child.jpg|Containment module Image:The egg.jpg|"The Egg" Straleb security vessel This model, according to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, was a Rick Sternbach design, that was said to have been modeled simply after "a big Easter egg." The studio model measures 24 inches x 9 ½ inches. It first appeared in TNG Season 2 as the Straleb security vessel in . The model was redressed to become the Angosian police shuttle in , and later appeared as the Dorian in . Recycled footage of the model's original appearance would be used to represent the Corvallen freighter in . The model was eventually sold for US$4,000 at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. Image:Straleb security vessel.jpg|Straleb security vessel Image:Angosian_ship.jpg|Angosian police shuttle Image:Dorian.jpg|''Dorian'' Image:AntaresClassFreighter.jpg|Corvallen freighter * Additional link: Type 15 shuttlepod * See main article: Type-15 shuttlepod Borg cube * See main article: Borg cube Mondor This model was sold for US$3,360 at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: ** ''Mondor in ** Acamarian starship in ** Cardassian supply ship in ** Trill transport (2367) in ** Satarran starship in ** Kostolain starship in *''Star Trek: Deep Space 9: ** Rigelian freighter in Image:Pakled ship.jpg|Pakled ship Image:Acamarian starship.jpg|Acamarian starship Image:Cardassian supply ship.jpg|Cardassian supply ship Image:Trill Transport.jpg|Trill transport Image:Satarran starship.jpg|Satarran starship Image:Kostolain starship.jpg|Kostolain starship Image:RigelianFreighterDS9.jpg|Rigelian freighter TNG Season 3 Husnock warship * See main article: Delta Rana warship Promellian battle cruiser This studio model was designed and built by Tony Meininger for the movie '' but was later used in Star Trek. The Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion inaccurately describes this model as being "a re-dress of the Husnock ship seen in ." * as Promellian battle cruiser * as a Skrreean starship * as Noggra's shuttle Image:Cleponji.jpg|As the Promellian battle cruiser Image:Skrreean ships.jpg|As a Skrreean ship (docked at center and right docking pylon) Romulan scoutship This model was originally designed by Rick Sternbach to represent the Romulan scoutship that appeared in . It was later modified to represent the Romulan science vessel in . The model was then repainted and became the Nerada in . Image:RomulanScoutship.jpg|The Romulan scoutship Image:RomulanScienceVessel.jpg|As the Romulan science vessel Image:Nasari_ship.jpg|As the Nerada It was eventually sold for US$5,500 at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. Ferengi pod No information at this time. Ambassador class * See main article: Ambassador class Gomtuu * See main article: Gomtuu Jovis This model was designed and built by Tony Meininger as the Zibalian freighter. This model may be heavily modified from the Husnock warship. ;Appearances: * ** as the Jovis, ** as a Kaelon warship, ** as a Valtese transport, ** as the Kallisko (stock footage) ** as an Antares class (cruiser) * as the Calondon Image:Jovis-Kallisko, aft.jpg|''Jovis'' Kallisko Image:Kaelon warships-galaxy class.jpg|Kaelon warship Image:Valtese_transport.jpg|Valtese transport Image:AntaresEnterprise.jpg|Antares class (cruiser) Image:Kressari freighter Calondon.jpg|''Calondon'' TNG Season 4 Challenger class * See main article: ''Challenger'' class Cheyenne class * See main article: ''Cheyenne'' class New Orleans class * See main article: ''New Orleans'' class Springfield class * See main article: ''Springfield'' class Talarian observation craft This model was built by Tony Meininger, based on sketches drawn up by Rick Sternbach. Original design and modifications: # It originally appeared as the Talarian observation craft in . Sternbach's design was "given a slight Coast Guard sailing ship feel." http://www.ricksternbach.com/tngships.html The Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion explains, "the training ship, with its two great power panel "sails," harks back to the early wind-powered Coast Guard trainers." # The model was then heavily modified, and given red nacelle glow, for its appearance as the Tamarian deep space cruiser in . # After that, it was further altered to become the Klaestron starship in . In this usage, the entire model was turned upside down, and the nacelles were given a light blue glow. # The structure was modified again, and the nacelles were given an orange glow, when it appeared as the T'Lani cruiser in . The glow was then changed to purple for its appearance one of the two illusionary Bothan starships that appeared in . # Finally, its structure was heavily modified, this time with nacelles glowing dark blue, as the Drayan starship in . The model, in the Drayan starship modification, was finally sold for US $5,500 at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. Image:TalarianObservationCraft.jpg|Talarian observation craft Image:TamarianStarship1.jpg|Tamarian deep space cruiser Image:Klaestron_starship.jpg|Klaestron starship Image:Tlanicruiser-runabout.jpg|T'Lani cruiser Image:Bothan starship, underside.jpg|Bothan starship Image:Drayan starship.jpg|Drayan starship * Additional sources: Talarian warship This studio model was designed by Rick Sternbach and built by Tony Meininger. According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, Sternbach revealed that "the look of Endar's warship, ''Q'Maire, is based on the big galactic patrol vessels of ." The forward part of the primary hull for the model of the Talarian warship was constructed from an . The remainder of the model remains true to the "Talarian design" found in the similar observation craft.http://www.ricksternbach.com/tngships.html This model was used in several appearances throughout ''Star Trek. It was eventually sold for US $6,000 at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. * ** as a Talarian warship ** as a Lysian destroyer ** as a Hekaran starship * ** as a Frunalian science vessel ** as the Sherval Das ** as a Boslic freighter * as a Drayan shuttle Image:TalarianWarships.jpg|Talarian warship Image:LysianDestroyerHit.jpg|Lysian destroyer Image:Hekaran starship.jpg|Hekaran starship Image:Frunalian_science_vessel.jpg|Frunalian science vessel Image:Valerian-Boslic freighter docked at DS9.jpg|''Sherval Das'' Boslic freighter Image:Drayan shuttle.JPG|Drayan shuttle * Additional sources: Vor'cha-class * See main article: Vor'cha class Nenebek This model was designed by Joseph Hodges and later redressed for several appearances throughout TNG. The aft portion of the ship was a reuse of the Zibalian escape pod partial originally seen in , which was also used, in part, as the Arcos escape pod in . *''Nenebek'' in *time-pod in *''Taris Murn'' in *Yridian shuttle in * in *Iyaaran shuttle in Image:Nenebek shuttlebay.jpg|''Nenebek'' Image:time-pod.jpg|26th century time travel pod Image:Taris Murn.jpg|''Taris Murn'' Image:Yridian shuttle, Birthright.jpg|Yridian shuttle Image:ToronClass.jpg|''Toron''-class Image:Iyaaran_Shuttle.jpg|Iyaaran shuttle Nebula-class * See main article: ''Nebula'' class Galor-class * See main article: ''Galor'' class TNG Season 5 Type 6 shuttlecraft * See main article: Type-6 shuttlecraft Smuggler ship * as an unnamed smuggler's combat vessel * as Tieran's starship (recycled) Image:Smuggler ship.png|Smuggler's combat vessel Image:Tierans starship.jpg|Tieran's starship T'Pau According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, the , seen in , was originally designed by Rick Sternbach, "with a ''Reliant-like feel featuring long, pointed engine pods and a bridge-over-pod hull look. Urged to go for a more alien non-Starfleet look, Sternbach said he based the design on a central core surrounded by a wraparound circular generator.''" The model itself was built by Greg Jein. The model would later be modified to become the Tosk's starship in and the Vulcan freighter in . The model was sold for US $12,000 at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. Image:VulcanTransports.jpg|The original Vulcan transport Image:Tosks ship.jpg|As the Tosk's starship Image:VulcanFreighter.jpg|As a Vulcan freighter Exocomp * See main article: Exocomp TNG Season 6 Yridian destroyer The Yridian destroyer was designed by Rick Sternbach and appeared in only two episodes of TNG, both as the destroyer and a Yridian freighter, appearing respectively in and . Image:Yridian_destroyer.jpg|Yridian destroyer Image:Yridian freighter.jpg|Yridian freighter Borg Type 03 * See main article: Borg Type 03 TNG Season 7 Olympic class * See main article: Olympic class Negh'Var warship * See main article: Negh'Var warship Category:Star Trek